No Clue, really I have no clue
by VanillaRosePetals
Summary: So this is full of crap, fluff, country music, and an OC. It also has all the sparkly fairies and unicorns! It's just something I needed. Needed to write and needed to see. So I did write it. T for steaminess,poss. language, and some subject matter
1. Chapter 1

Beckett and Castle were at a scene where a man had been shot in the head with a large caliber gun. Half of his face was gone and Lanie said she'd have to wait for prints because he had no ID on him. Ryan and Esposito had canvased the apartment building and they had a few witnesses. They had heard a loud noise around two in the morning and the one next door had heard yelling all night between a man and woman. Beckett told them to finish interviewing the rest of the tenants and meet her and Castle back at the 12th. As soon as Beckett was out of the building she practically ran around the side. Castle ran and followed her thinking she might have seen something. Instead, he found her standing over a garbage bin, throwing up.

He had noticed her increased trips to the restroom in the 12th and how she had been looking a bit tired and pale lately. However, by the middle of the day she seemed to fine again, so he never gave it much thought. He went to her and pulled her hair back putting a comforting hand on her back. As it slowed down and she could breathe again, Castle handed her some napkins from his pocket and a mini bottle of water from his coat pocket. She took the napkins and wiped her mouth, taking a swig of water and swishing it around her mouth.

"Better?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded her head, still not wanting to move.

"Just a bit…light headed." Beckett said.

"Just, take your time." Castle said, looking around and making sure that none of the cops saw them.

"Thanks Castle." Beckett said.

Castle gave a little chuckle.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant." Castle said, chuckling again, until he saw the look on Beckett's face.

"Holy…Kate, are you pregnant?" Castle asked.

Beckett just gave a menacing glare and started back for the car. Castle stood there stunned for a moment and then ran to get in the car. As he closed the door he sat back with a hand over his mouth as Beckett started the car and took off.

"Seriously, Kate, could you be pregnant?" Castle asked again.

"Castle, no…I mean, maybe…I don't know anything for sure yet." Beckett said.

"How can you not know yet? You've been like this for a week and a half!" Castle said.

"Castle, drop it." Beckett said.

"No!" Castle said, surprising Beckett.

"No?" Beckett said.

"No, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you might or might not be pregnant. Beckett, you're a cop, you need to know, one way or the other." Castle said.

"What are you going to do, drag me to get a test, go with me into the bathroom and stand there watching me take a test?" Beckett asked.

"If I have to, but first I think I might tell the Captain, see what she has to say." Castle said

"You wouldn't!" Beckett said.

"Oh, I soooo would!" Castle said.

"Fine, I have this lunch with my dad in an hour. I'll stop after and get a test." Beckett said.

"Good, and don't forget about dinner tonight. We're all going to play some poker after." Castle said.

"Fine, out." Beckett said, stopping outside the doors of the 12th.

"Tell Ryan and Esposito I'll call them later to see what they got." Beckett said.

Castle got out of the car and Beckett took off. She pulled up to the diner they were meeting at and sat in the car for few minutes. Her dad had called her two days ago asking they could meet for lunch because there was someone that he wanted her to meet. She had figured this day would come, sooner or later, but she wasn't looking forward to it. She knew that he should be able to find someone that makes him happy, but it just made her feel weird. She finally got out of the car and went into the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anything? I'm not planning it to be really, really long. Don't think it's a baby fic, just a way to get Caskett together. I don't really know how I would classify this one yet. Give me your thoughts on this. Please click the Review button! It will make my day, really.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She nearly wanted to vomit on the spot when she saw her dad sitting at a table across from a woman who couldn't be more than twenty eight. She was wearing jeans with cowboy boots and a brown t-shirt under an open purple and gray plaid button up shirt and also had a denim jacket on. She had long hair, a mix between golden brown and dark blonde, up in a ponytail. Her legs were long and she looked tall. Kate had always thought herself pretty, but this woman was stunningly gorgeous in her plain clothes and no makeup. That's when she noticed the ring on her on her left hand. Before she knew what she was doing, Kate was walking over.

Her dad saw her and stood up, looking happy but nervous and the woman stood up smiling the warmest smile Kate had ever seen and it just enhanced her already vividly striking gray/silver eyes. She must have been 5' 10" in bare feet because she was the same height as Kate was and Kate had on three inch heels and the woman's boots were maybe an inch and a half. Kate felt herself smile back at the woman. She couldn't help it, it was like a reflex.

"Dad." Kate said, hugging him.

"Katie, this is Kyle Tansy." Jim said.

"It is so nice to finally meet you! You can call me Kit, everyone except Evan, that's my fiancé, does. My middle name is Iris." Kyle said with the slightest hint of southern, holding her hand out.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." Kate said, smiling again at her, this time feeling a ton of bricks had been lifted off her.

They all sat down and the waitress came over.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked.

"Katie, you need a moment?" Jim asked.

"Go ahead guys." Kate said, looking at the menu.

"I'll have water and coffee and the turkey sandwich." Jim said.

"Uh, do you have hot peppermint tea?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." the waitress said.

"Ok, water, the peppermint tea, grilled cheese, and a dill pickle on the side please." Kyle said.

"You know, that actually sounds good, I have that too." Kate said, handing her menu to the waitress.

She now saw the little smile between her father and Kyle.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Well, Kit is in town for the weekend to shop for a wedding dress, and I thought it would be a good time for you two to meet." Jim said.

The waitress brought back their drinks.

"Ok, but I'm really not getting how you know each other." Kate said.

"Right, well, eesh, about forty years ago I was starting college and I was a cash strapped young man. I heard about this process to get some fast cash. Well, I only did it once because it freaked me out, and…" Jim said, not knowing where to go really.

The waitress brought their food.

"Wait, are you talking about…the bank?" Kate whispered.

"Uh, yeah." Jim whispered back, looking anywhere but at his daughter…his first daughter.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Kate whispered, looking at Kit. "So, she's, you're my…" Kate stopped, not able to force the words.

"Yes, I'm your half-sister." Kit said.

"How long have you two known?" Kate asked.

"Well, I got a letter from Kit about six months ago. We sent pictures and decided to do a DNA test before we went any further. This is our third time meeting in person, but we've been keeping in touch over the phone." Jim said.

"Wow." Kate said.

They all just sat and ate in silence. Kate and Kit staring at each other openly and Jim staring at them both. Kate finally caught sight of her watch.

"Oh, I have to get back to work." Kate said.

"Ok, but I'd really like to talk and get to know you more. Here, I'm staying here and this is my cell. Call or stop by anytime, I'm leaving on Sunday." Kit said.

"Ok, thanks." Kate said.

Suddenly she had arms around her that weren't overbearing or clingy, but just warm and comforting. She noticed that Kit smelled like how Kate remembered it smelled up at the cabin after a nice rain. It was over before Kate had a chance to react.

"See you soon." Kit said.

"Yeah, Dad, love you." Kate said.

"Love you too Katie, be safe." Jim said.

Kate left and got into her car, again sitting there for a few moments before starting the engine. She was trying to process everything. She wondered what Castle would say about all this? Crap, Castle, the test! Crap, the dinner! She really didn't want to go to the dinner and she did want to know more about Kit. She made her mind up, she would tell Castle about finding out about her sister and that she really had to spend some time with Kit. Kate also stopped at the first pharmacy she drove by and picked up the test to satisfy Castle.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to <strong>WhoKnows1125<strong> for being my first, and so far only, reviewer/commenter! Traffic hasn't been bad and since I have plenty of story left I wanted to post this next chapter. Things are going to get angsty and probably OOC and way over the top soon so if you find you aren't liking this story, stop reading. I wrote this for myself and just thought I'd put it out there for anyone who was interested. So thanks to those of you who like this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Beckett walked into the bullpen and didn't see Castle. She sat down in her chair and stared blankly at the black screen in front of her, thinking about Kit. She didn't even hear Castle come up behind her.<p>

"So?" he asked, making her jump.

"God Castle!" Beckett said, as Castle twirled into his chair.

"Anything you'd like to share with me?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, actually." Beckett was cut off.

"Ha! I told you! I knew…you were." Castle said, lowering his voice and leaning in for the last part.

"No, Castle!" Beckett said.

"No?" Castle asked.

"No, I mean that's not the news. I have a half-sister Castle. I guess some forty odd years ago my dad mad a certain donation and he thought today at lunch would be a good time to introduce us." Beckett said.

"A half-sister huh? So how old is she?" Castle asked.

"Oh my god, I don't know! I didn't think to ask. All I know is that her name is Kyle Iris Tansy and goes by Kit. She's engaged to Devon? Kevin? Evan, and she's in town until Sunday night to shop for wedding dresses. We just sat there eating and staring at one another. God Castle, we ordered the same thing for lunch!" Beckett said, leaning back in her chair and swiping her hands through her hair.

"What's she like?" Castle asked.

"She's nice, like really nice. She's one of those people that when they smile at you, you have to smile back. I have to cancel dinner and poker tonight Castle. I think I'm going to see if we can get together." Beckett said.

"Just invite her over." Castle said.

"What? No Castle. She's not going to want to spend hours with a place full of people she doesn't know." Beckett said.

"How do you know? Just…you got her number right?" Castle asked.

"Yes, but…" Kate said, taking the paper out of her coat.

Castle took the paper out of her hand and put the number in, he pressed the send button and looked smugly at Beckett.

"Castle, I'm going to…"

"Hello, is this Kit?" Castle asked smoothly.

"It is, good, this is Richard Castle. Uh, Richard Castle…author?" Castle said, the smug look on his face was now replaced by one of shock. "No, god no! Look, I just, Kate!" Castle said, handing his phone to her.

Beckett's face was one of full of joy at the reception Castle had received from Kit and waved her hands at him. He started waving the phone around and Beckett could hear the tirade that Kit giving. She finally gave in and took the phone.

"Kit, it's Kate, yeah. Look, that was partner, this is his phone and he thought he'd be cool and call you. He's an author." Beckett said.

Getting a pout from Castle she added on.

"Best-selling author. Look he, some his family, and some of our friends are having a dinner tonight followed by poker. I told him I was going to come see you instead and he wanted to invite you." Beckett said, watching Castle's face.

"Oh, you'll have to look him up now, right." Kate repeated for Castle to hear.

The look on his face made this whole thing worth it.

"Oh, really, well, ok. I mean, only if you're sure. Yeah, do you want me to pick you up? Alright, I'll be around six fifteen? Ok, bye." Beckett said, hanging up.

"She said yes!" Castle said. "Oh, so cute, Kit and Kat…well, sort of, Kit and Kate. Anyway, ha!" Castle said, taking his phone back.

"She said yes." Beckett said.

"Good, so, hmmm. There seems to be something I'm forgetting to tell the Captain." Castle said, doing his whole room eye roll and landing on Beckett.

"Castle, I don't know why I'm doing this. It's impossible that I'm…well, there's just no way." Beckett said.

"No way, not one single way?" Castle asked.

"No…" Beckett said.

"Just do it." Castle said.

"Ok! Fine, I'll go right now." Beckett said, standing up.

"Good girl." Castle said.

"Hey, wait, where are Ryan and Esposito?" Beckett asked.

"They're in booking with the girlfriend. Just a plain old self defense case." Castle said.

"Oh." Beckett said.

"Stop stalling, go." Castle said.

* * *

><p>Yay, I got three more reviews and really big jump in viewers and hits so I decided to post this chapter. I'm working on my next chapter but I'm not quite sure how I want to play out a moment, big moment, yet. You would rather I choose one way and stick to it, or give you both ways? I'd put a replacement chapter or two where I would need to. You decide, if I don't hear anything, I'll decide. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. Remember, just click the button and write anything...really, anything!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait, here's chapter four._

* * *

><p>Beckett so just wanted to shoot him, just graze him a bit, as she turned around and headed to the ladies. As she sat there looking at the test thirty seconds later something started to appear. One blue line clearly came out. Beckett looked at the box and saw that one line was negative.<p>

"There you go Castle." she said aloud.

She went out to wash her hands and put the box down with the instructions up and the negative test right under the picture for reference. After drying her hands she went to pick the box up and noticed something was different.

"What the hell?" Kate spoke to the thin air.

Suddenly a couple of images flashed in her head. Her and Castle sitting drunk on her couch and the her suddenly kissing him. Then she was straddling his lap and his hands were under her shirt and then on her thighs and then her face.

"No." Kate said, again to the thin air.

Ten minutes later she came out to find Castle still sitting in the same position. She just flung her coat over the back of her chair before sitting down and starting back paper work.

"Well?" Castle asked.

"Well, I did it." Beckett said.

"And?" Castle asked.

"There's nothing 'and' about it Castle, I did it, that's it. Now leave me alone, I have work to do and if I'm going to get to your dinner tonight I need to do it. I don't want the Captain on me for having to come in on overtime this weekend." Beckett said, continuing to work.

"Fine, I have a party to get ready for any way." Castle said, sounding a little hurt.

It was only five forty five and Kate was standing at Kit's door. She had left work early because she was having a hard time focusing and had just decided to drop by like Kit had suggested. She knocked on the door and it opened quickly. Kit stood there in nothing but her boy-short underwear, her bra, and an olive green tank top. Mud On The Tires was playing in the background and she could see clothes on the floor.

"Kate, you're early!" Kit said.

"Sorry, I just…" Kate said.

"No, come on in! I'm just not quite ready yet." Kit said, walking over to the radio and turning it down.

Kate came in and closed the door.

"Make yourself at home." Kit said, sitting down on the bed.

Kit had her arms behind her head and had started to braid her hair into a fishtail braid.

"Thanks." Kate said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"So, how was your day?" Kit asked, getting up and looking around.

"We caught the person from our case this morning." Kate said. "Here, I always carry a few." Kate said, figuring out Kit was looking for a tie for her hair.

Kate stood up and pulled out a black tie and went to Kit, taking her hair, she wound the tie around the end.

"Well, that's good!" Kit said.

Kate only just realized that she had tied up this woman's hair without even thinking about it. Somehow it just felt so normal, treating her like a younger sister.

"How old are you?" Kate blurted.

Without even a hint of a pause Kit answered.

"Twenty five. So you had a good day? You did meet me after all!" Kit said.

Kate gave a small smile, "Yeah, I did meet you.", she said.

"Mmm, but there's other troubles on your mind." Kit said, looking in the mirror and putting a bit of mascara on, not that she needed it.

"How'd you know?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry about it. We work through the problems in life or we work around them until we are more prepared to work through them. Sometimes, they even work themselves out. Life is bazar like that." Kit said.

Kate thought about what Kit said. She was right, she had always been able to figure out and work through every other problem in her life. No reason she should sit here and worry when she could actually have a good night. She found herself falling onto the bed backwards letting her arms and a cleansing breath out.

"You're right." Kate said.

"I quite often am!" Kit said, giving Kate a melting smile. "So, who all am I meeting tonight?" Kit asked.

"Wow, ok. Castle, of course." Kate said, giving Kit a knowing look.

"You know, I looked him up. If I had time to read, I might read one of his books. All the sites made him out to some kind of 'play boy' though. But something about him makes me think it's all an act, he looks, caring." Kit said.

"He is, he can just act like a giant kid most of the time." Kate said.

"Don't most men? Well, I'll have to apologize for the verbal beating I gave him." Kit said.

"Don't you dare, that was one of the best things to happen to me in the last six months!" Kate said, propping herself up on her elbows and forearms.

"Alright, then! So, who else?" Kit asked, now dressed in her jeans and rubbing a tiny bit of crème blush on her cheeks.

"Well, there's Martha, Castle's mother. She's a lovely woman, so much to her than she lets on. There's also Alexis, Castle's daughter. She just turned eighteen and is bright and funny and kind, she's just a great kid. Next we have Javier Esposito who is partners with Kevin Ryan. They are the other detectives that I work with. Kevin's fiancé can't be there tonight, but her name is Jenny and she seems really nice, I don't really know her though. Finally we have Lanie, one of the MEs at the 12th and one of my best friends. She's dating Esposito right now. I think that's all." Kate said.

Kit had now put some lip gloss on, her boots, and a cream and brown checkered farm shirt over the tank as she grabbed her coat.

"Is this okay?" Kit asked.

Kate looked at her and was amazed at how Kit could go from sex goddess in underwear to ravishing girl next door with two pieces of clothes and a braid.

"Are you kidding? Look at me." Kate said, standing and holding her coat out.

"Kate, you look beautiful, like really." Kit said.

"Well, thanks, but I don't feel it." Kate said, leaving the room with Kit.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, well, there it is. I'm going to warn you now that as this story goes on it may have a tendency to get a bit...rambling. I wrote most of this stuff after no sleep at three in the morning. It's also going to get a bit angsty in possibly one or two upcoming chapters, but after that it should just be fluffy goodness! Thanks for all the alerts and favs on this, and thanks to those who review! It always makes me happy and puts me back in the writing mood.<em>

_On a side note, to mrsNCISbonesSUPERfan, thank you for your review and the country music may be a bit light right now, but we're still in the city.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, again, sorry it's taken this long to update. However, this chapter is a bit longer than the others so hope it makes up for it! Also, Happy Castle Monday! Really looking forward to this and the next episode.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later Kate and Kit were standing outside Castle's door. Kate could remember her first visit here and the greeting she got. The thought put a small smile on her face as she buzzed. The door immediately flew open and Martha and Alexis stood there.<p>

"Kate." Martha greeted her with a quick hug.

"Det. Beckett." Alexis said, still feeling conflicted feelings.

"Martha, Alexis, this is my sister, Kit." Kate said.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Kit said, shaking their hands.

"Kit dear, lovely to meet you." Martha said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Alexis smiled and shook Kit's hand.

"Come in, come in. Would you look at that, Kate and Kit. Now I wish that Richard had had a brother, perhaps Ricky and Dicky? Ooh, maybe not." Martha said, taking their coats.

Just then Rick came over dressed in a Kiss The Cook apron.

Rick stopped for just a few seconds, taking in the two gorgeous women standing in front of him. He was taken aback at first by Kit's looks. She wasn't what he was expecting, but it wasn't a bad thing either.

"Kate." Rick said.

Kate sighed, "Kit, this is my partner, Richard Castle."

"So we finally meet Mr. Castle." Kit said, giving him an evil glare and leaning into him, just an inch away.

"Uh…" Rick said, a bit scared and a bit intrigued.

Kit suddenly moved in and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek, pulling away smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Rick, I always do what aprons tell me to." Kit said, shaking his hand.

As soon as Rick knew he wasn't going to be killed he laughed and shook Kit's hand.

"Really, always?" Rick asked, using his patented one eyebrow up question.

"Oh, always. You should the collection we have at my house." Kit said, going to sit on the couch.

"Might you have an example?" Rick asked, standing by the couch.

"Well, there one that says, "Surrender Ye Ketchup", and I always do. You should never Bogart the ketchup." Kit said seriously.

"Dad, burning, food!" Alexis

"Right!" Rick said, running back to the kitchen.

"Is he always that easy?" Kit asked.

"If you only knew." Kate said.

Thirty minutes later everyone had arrived and had been introduced and they were sitting around the table and Rick was pouring wine. Alexis had to a hand over the glass in front of her as Rick came by.

"Dad!" she said.

"If were in Europe." Rick said, going to Kit.

"I don't drink, ever, thank you." Kit said.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"If you had any idea what alcohol does to a body on the cellular level I doubt you would either. Did you know that just one glass of wine can make you look three to five years older for the five days? It also can block essential vitamins and minerals for skin, nails, hair, teeth, everything! No thank you." Kit said, pushing her glass back.

Alexis followed suit and after a few seconds, Martha, Lanie, and Kate did so as well. None of the men seemed to have a problem.

"So, Kate told me that she didn't get to know you very well when you two met." Rick said.

"Castle!" Kate said, kicking him under the table.

"Ouch!" Rick said.

Kit just laughed.

"It's alright, just fire the questions away. I never turn a chance down to talk about me." Kit said.

"Did she at least find out hold you are?" Rick asked, tensing for another kick, but Kate just rolled her eyes.

"I'm twenty five, last month." Kit said.

"So, darling, where are you from? Is that some southern charm I'm detecting in your voice?" Martha asked.

"Very nice." Kit said, smiling at her. "I was actually born here in Manhattan, but from being a baby until I was about seven I was raised in Texas. Then from about seven to nine I lived in Oklahoma, and finally from nine to sixteen I lived in Kansas. That's when I came back to New York, but I consider myself a Kansas girl, obviously." Kit said.

"Did you go to go school?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, that's why I came back to New York, to go to Cornell." Kit said.

"Wow, did you graduate?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, four years ago." Kit said.

"Good for you girl, what did you study?" Lanie asked.

"I graduated with a double major and PhDs in Bioorganic Chemistry and Theoretical Physics." Kit said.

About everyone there chocked on something.

"So, what do you do now?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I own an equestrian ranch in Westport." Kit said, smiling so sincerely.

"So why did you go to college? For fun?" Alexis asked.

"Well, sure, some of it was fun. You should have seen some of the experiments we came up with in the T. Phys. lab! I did have a job where my schooling was needed, before. I worked for the government for over a year and a half. It just, wasn't what I wanted anymore." Kit said.

"So what changed your mind?" Esposito asked.

"Evan." Kit said, getting the goofiest smile and blushing. "He's Airforce and was a volunteer in a trial where I was working. We used to pick on each other at first and then we got to talking and it turned out that we were both raised on a working ranch and he was from Texas. We were both getting fed up with the whole city of D.C. and since reminiscing about the great times on the ranch that's what we wanted. Of course, Evan didn't have the money, but I told him that I would take him with me if helped me run the ranch. Well, long story short, it turned out that Evan was more than a friend and now the wedding is next month." Kit said smiling.

"Next month!" said Kate.

"I was hoping you come. I've asked Jim if he would give me away. You and he are the only family I have now, so it would mean a lot." Kit said.

"I…yes, of course!" Kate said.

"Good! I'd also like to offer an unofficial invitation to all of you now. I know it would be awkward for Kate to only have her father there and as it stands now the wedding has about, ten guests, mostly Evan's family. It would be a free weekend away and you are all welcome to stay at our place. There is plenty of space. We have four spare rooms in the main house, a three bedroom apartment over the garage, and the guest house has four bedrooms. We have a mini vineyard, horseback riding, fishing from a free flowing creek, beautiful scenery and all." Kit said.

"Well, hell, we need to find you a dress! I'm not going to a wedding where the bride isn't properly attired." Martha said, getting up.

"Mother!" Rick said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not passing up a free weekend in Westport and a wedding kiddo. Come on unless you're playing poker, we're finding this girl a dress." Martha said.

"I like poker, but I need a dress, boys." Kit said.

Kate and Lanie gave each other a look and stood up.

"Don't really feel like losing hundreds tonight." Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm paying you boys back all the money I win at the 12th." Lanie said.

"To the Martha cave!" Alexis said.

"Oh, dear, no, it's the sanctuary." Martha said.

"Yes grams." Alexis called, already halfway up the stairs.

Kate was the last one up the stairs and as she watched Alexis, Martha, and Lanie fawn all over her it seemed to Kate that Kit had almost instantly bonded and insinuated them all into her family. She was also quite glad for Kit's presence when the wine was going round. She hadn't thought about it until Rick had the bottle. It was very lucky Kit had given the five years older speech so Kate hadn't needed a strange excuse for not drinking.

By the time ten thirty rolled around Alexis had gone to bed and the girls had a good idea of the kind of dress for Kit. Lanie was struggling to keep her eyes open and Martha had resigned to the wine. Kate and Kit gave each other a knowing look.

"Martha, thank you so much for everything. You wouldn't want to come shopping with me tomorrow would you?" Kit asked.

"Oh sweetie, you don't even have to ask." Martha said.

"Good, well, I had better go get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow." Kit said.

"Yes, I think it's about time for bed." Kate said.

"What? Bed? Yeah, right." Lanie said, marching out of the room and down the stairs.

"Good night Martha, thank you again." Kate said.

"Of course Kate dear. Good night Kit." Martha said, closing her door.

The girls went down the stairs to find Javier and Rick playing toss the card.

"Ryan left thirty minutes ago when Jenny called." Javier said.

"Come on boo, let's go home. Night." Lanie said.

"See you Monday guys." Javier said.

"Rick, it's been a pleasure. I expect to see you next month." Kit said.

"There is no way I would send my mother alone for a weekend where's there are people I like." Rick said.

"How thoughtful." Kit said, feigning thankfulness.

"See you Monday Rick." Kate said.

"Good night Kate." Rick said, closing the door.

"I like your friends Kate." Kit said.

"I got that when you invited them to the wedding! I don't what you were thinking, you'll never get rid of them now." Kate said.

"Fine by me." Kit said.

* * *

><p><em>So, I am really going to warn you here <strong>the next chapter, or two, depending will be full of angsthurt/and definitely T rated.** Now that I've warned you, please click the text "Review" that's right below and do as it says. It might help get the next chapter up faster, not promising, but maybe. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing and for all the alerts and favs! You guys make my days a whole lot better._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so for this chapter and the next, let the T rated angst and rambling spew forth. I had been up for nearly 48 hours when I wrote this, don't have a beta, and don't have time to check everything over. So let it be. Don't own the tv show I'm using in this thing, in case it wasn't clear. You've been warned…_

* * *

><p>The two women rode to the hotel in silence and Kate parked in the lot.<p>

"I'm not really tired now." Kit said.

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight anyway." Kate said.

"You wanna come up to the room and order room service, have a kind of sleepover?" Kit asked.

Kate looked at Kit for a moment. There was still so much that Kate didn't know about her.

"Yeah, why not?" Kate said.

They went up to Kit's room and Kit the mess from earlier in the corner and pulled out a clean pair of gray yoga pants and a purple top.

"These will be more comfortable and I think the pants will actually fit you!" Kit said.

"Thanks." Kate said, taking the clothes.

Kate went into the bathroom and changed. She came out to find Kit standing by the bed in a pair of boxers and a green t-shirt and she was holding a menu.

"What should we get?" Kit asked, unconsciously smelling the shirt, it must have been Evan's.

"I don't know what do they have?" Kate asked.

Kit slid the menu over to Kate and piled the pillows against the headboard and pulled the covers down before getting in and sitting crosslegged on the bed.

"Mmm, cheese sticks." Kate said, sitting down next to Kit.

"Oh, and the onion rings and the coconut shrimp!" Kit said.

Kit ordered the food and lied back against the pillows.

"Kit, what did you mean you don't have any family left?" Kate asked.

"See, these things are my secrets. No one but a few people ever know about this stuff." Kit said.

"But you ready to talk about yourself earlier." Kate said.

"Sure, that I moved around, about school, about Evan. I don't like to talk about my life before." Kit said.

"Oh, sorry." Kate said.

"I didn't say I wouldn't." Kit said.

"I just don't like having people know personal stuff about me without me knowing something about them. We could trade secrets." Kit said.

"I don't know." Kate said.

"Look, you tell me a secret and I'll give you one mine that I think is bigger or along the same lines." Kit said.

"Ok." Kate said, giving her a sly look.

Their food came soon after they started and they spent the better of the next two hours getting little, cute, fluffy secrets out of each other. They had the covers pulled up now and the lights were dimmed down.

"Come on, we need to push it up, otherwise you'll never know what you want." Kit said.

"Ok, what if I tell you that I had a kiss with someone that was amazing but no one knows about it?" Kate asked.

"Ok, was this recently?" Kit asked.

"Yes." Kate said.

"Ok, I'm rich." Kit said.

"How rich?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, who's this amazing kisser?" Kit asked.

Kate thought about it for a moment and figured that if Kit could keep her own secrets so well she was probably trust worthy.

"Castle, Rick." Kate said, blushing a bit.

"Really!" Kit said.

"Come on, how rich? Like Castle rich, like movie star rich?" Kate asked.

"216" Kit said.

"Come on!" Kate said.

"Have you kissed again?" Kit asked.

"Sort of, it's barely there, we were really drunk." Kate said.

"I see, guess." Kit said.

"216,000?" Kate guessed.

"Up." Kit said.

"2.16M?" Kate asked, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Up." Kit said.

"21.6M?" Kate asked.

"Up." Kit said.

"Come on, up?" Kate asked.

"Up." Kit said.

"216M?" Kate asked.

"Two more ups." Kit said.

Kate took a minute and figured it out.

"Shut the front door, 21.6B!" Kate practically yelled.

"Shhhh!" Kit laughed, putting a hand over Kate's mouth.

"Are you frisking kidding me?" Kate asked.

Kit shook her head and buried her head in the sheets to scream and kick her feet happily.

"How the hell?" Kate asked.

"Secret." Kit said.

"Come on." Kate said.

"Big one." Kit said.

"You know I got shot about seven months ago. Everyone thinks that I don't remember it, but I do." Kate said.

"Hmmm, so why lie?" Kit asked.

"Secret." Kate said.

"My birth mother died when I was three weeks old. Why did you lie?" Kit asked.

"I…Castle…he told me that he loved me before I blacked out." Kate said, all in one breath.

She didn't hear any of the reactions that she had expected and looked up at Kit. Kit looked sad almost.

"I was doing great with the money from the government, and then last month I got an official letter. It said that my birth mother was some heir to a huge ass company and she had left all her money to me if by twenty fifth birthday I had graduated college." Kit said.

"No way! What are you going to do with it?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I mean I bought the equestrian center for about 10M and it wasn't like a squeeze to get by, but it wasn't small change either. We're actually doing really well. I think I'll just let it set there for another twenty five years or so. I mean when it got put in it was only 20B, not a bad growth rate." Kit said.

"No kidding! So, what happened after your mother died? Why didn't you go to family?" Kate asked.

"Do you love him?" Kit asked.

Kate turned her head to look at Kit.

"Yes." Kate said.

"My mother had the biggest share of the company and her brothers didn't like it. She didn't want them to ever get their hands on the money. So I guess she had me put in the system. I went into foster care and kept getting moved around the system. That's how I go to Texas and then to Oklahoma and then to Kansas. Where my wonderful parents adopted me." Kit said.

"How did your birth mother die?" Kate asked.

"Let me see your scar." Kit said.

"What? No. Why?" Kate asked.

"I like scars, they're a reminder that you've beaten something and won." Kit said.

"I don't know." Kate said.

"Two for one deal. I'll answer your question about my birth mother and…show me yours and I'll show you mine." Kit said.

Kate thought it over a moment and decided she might as well. She hadn't seen a single flaw on Kit's skin so she wondered this scar was.

"Fine." Kate said, rolling onto her side and slowly raising her shirt to show the long thin scar that had started to fade a bit.

Kate looked at the ugly reminder of Montgomery's death and hated it. She looked over to Kit, who had the most loving smile on her face almost an admiration as she looked.

"Can i?" Kit asked, raising a to touch the scar.

"I guess." Kate asked, watching Kit with wonderment.

"Beautiful." Kit said.

"How can you say that?" Kate asked.

"Are you kidding? It's a reminder that you're alive, this scar mean's a second chance at life…it means that someone literally touched your heart and because of that you get another for someone else to touch your heart in another way. It's so beautiful." Kit said, removing her hand from Kate's scar and taking Kate's hand in hers. "It means we got to meet and share secrets and have a sister. It and in turn you are extraordinary."

Kate was about to cry. "Only two people have called me that in my life, and I learned recently that they both love me." Kate said.

"Oh, Kate, of course I love you, you're my sister!" Kit said.

That did it, Kate started to cry right there. Kit sat up and held her arms out.

"Come here sweetie." Kit said, taking Kate into her shoulder. "You'll learn, it's not as scary as you think." Kit said.

"How is it not as scary?" Kate asked.

"Here's a secret for free. You're jumping ahead and analyzing too much. You don't have anything right now to loose. Why are you afraid with nothing to lose? Do you think the fear will go away when you have it all to lose? It only gets more complex and you have to learn to take the fear only when it's needed, when it's warranted. Think about it, it's already making you lose something you don't have. It's just like the problems earlier. You'll get through them when you need to and can, don't worry about them when they're not relevant and are ruining a perfectly good time. You'll learn, you're smart." Kit said.

"Not as smart as you." Kate said.

"Obviously, hardly anyone is." Kit said in a very serious fashion.

Kate pulled away and hit Kit's arm.

"Hey!" Kit said, smiling.

"Hey, what about your part of the deal?" Kate said.

"Oh, my birth mom died from a brain tumor, not cancer, just a tumor." Kit said.

"Ok, but where is this scar? I saw pretty much all of you earlier tonight and I didn't notice anything." Kate said.

"You're one to talk." Kit said, pulling Kate's shirt down.

"Come on." Kate said.

"Mine's not quite as simple." Kit said, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion so that she was only in her skin colored bra.

Kate's jaw dropped as she the scars that crossed scars that crossed scars from just under her bra down into the line of the boxers. They were old and faded, but still slightly raised and darkened.

"Kit." Kate said, reaching out for Kit's ribs.

Kit's hand stopped Kate's and Kit turned around. Kate gasped aloud at seeing the jumbled mess of almost purple raised scars to the pink and the maroon. Kate's hand went up and touched the scars that went below the boxers again.

"They're so soft." Kate said, without realizing that she said it.

"Of course they are, it's literally new skin, for a new life. The only difference is that the skin is thicker now, tougher for the pain to get through, but new skin is sensitive to soft touches, ones of love." Kit said.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Foster houses, different reasons, but they're gone now and I'm not. I made it through and have done something with my life." Kit said, turning around and putting the shirt back on.

"How many more secrets do you have?" Kate asked.

"Too many, but that's my problem to work through. I do feel like I want you to know my biggest secret yet though. Only two other people in the world know. How many more secrets do you have?" Kit asked.

"Two, and a half…the half goes with one and something I already said. I can't tell you one though because it has to do with work." Kate said.

"I worked in D.C. in a test lab on soldiers. I know what it means to have secrets about work you can't tell." Kit said.

"Right." Kate said.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter kind of just cuts off, but I'll be posting the rest in two days or less, so just bear with me for a bit. And like I said before, the next chapter is full of T rated angst and rambles as well. Just to forewarn you! If you're still with me on this, bless you! If you've left me a review, bless you even more!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! *Ducks for cover from flying objects* This story has just been giving me trouble and the muses have been singing a different song lately. Still, I wanted to let you know that I have __**not**__ given up on this one and I intend to see it through. So, here is chapter seven!_

_**Don't own Castle, duh.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Look, this is a secret I really want to tell you, but I need to know you say a word to anyone. So I need to hear this last secret and a half, all of it before I tell you anything. If I can't tell you my biggest secret, I'll let you know but I'll give you something else that's still big. Is that alright?" Kit said.<p>

"What the hell, you know more than my shrink now. So, you know that second, alcohol fuzzy kiss I told you about, well, I think it was more than a kiss. I keep having dreams, but I can't remember when I'm awake. All I do remember is the morning after I felt like crap and couldn't recall half of the night." Kate said.

"So, you think that it was more than a second steamy kiss?" Kit asked.

"Uh, yeah, kind of had to be." Kate said.

"And you don't think he remembers?" Kit asked.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. That's how this all ties in with my other secret. After this really gruesome scene I went outside and threw up and Castle joked about me being pregnant. He saw me thinking about it and insisted because I was a cop he was going to make me take the test or he'd tell the new Captain. I mean, after I thought about it I knew it wasn't possible, at least not unless I was seven months pregnant. So I did as he asked and got the stupid test and went and took it. At first I thought it was negative and was all ready to throw it in his face and then I wash my hands and come back at it's turned from one blue line to two. That's when I had some kind of flashback." Kate said.

Kate looked at Kit who looked almost like she wanted to cry.

"Are you sure?" Kit asked.

"Uh, yeah. I left right after Castle, went out, bought six more test, went home, and took them all. I'm pregnant." Kate said.

This did make Kit break into a full on cry right there, from nothing to bawling in moments.

"What? What's this? I tell you Castle loves me as I'm dying in his arms and you look sad? Then I tell you that I love him and you just ignore it. Now I tell you that I'm pregnant and you're bawling? I don't get you." Kate said.

Kit's sudden bawling was laced with chocking laughs now.

"I'm sorry Kate, it's just like, the universe sent me a sign or something. Evan and I have started trying to have a baby." Kit said, starting to calm down.

"So, that's you're big secret?" Kate asked, feeling sort of letdown.

"No, that's not my big secret." Kit said.

"Wait, you and Evan aren't even married yet and you're barely twenty five. Why do you want to have a baby?" Kate asked.

"Because of my big secret." Kit said, suddenly hugging Kate. "Kate, if you could just get past your head and let your heart drive for a while. People waste so much time thinking stuff over instead of just doing!" Kit said.

"Yeah, for a good reason. What if you did something stupid and got yourself killed?" Kate said.

"What if you never did anything stupid and you were dying anyway." Kit said, taking Kate's hand.

"What? That's not…no." Kate said.

"The tumor that killed my mother, they can be hereditary." Kit said.

"But maybe they can do something? How long have you known?" Kate asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Since I was twelve. Kate, I've been exactly where you are. I kept people away from me for so long because I was afraid to hurt them. Evan made me see that they're going to get hurt some way, one day or another and at least by loving them and letting people love me while there's still time there will be so much more happiness. What's the point of trying to protect people when you can't and in the process hurting yourself? Live, be happy, love, have babies! It makes the hurt so much less in the end." Kit said, still happily crying.

"There's nothing they can do?" Kate asked.

"I've done chemo twice and it slowed and shrunk the tumor, but it's wrapped around to of the main arteries in my brain. I have two choices, certain death in anywhere from two to ten years, or uncertain but most likely death now. Kate, I choose to LIVE! I'm living the hell out of life and I'm happier than I've ever been." Kit said.

"I…" Kate said, crying silently.

"Don't be sad Kate, be sad in the future when you're supposed to I'm here right now! Be happy, we met, we get along, I'm getting married to the love of my life, you admitted that you love Rick and you know he loves you, and you're having a baby!"

Kit suddenly turned on the radio, stood up and started laughing as _Wide Open Spaces_ came on. She pulled Kate up with her who had started to smile and they jumped on the bed screaming random things.

"I love you Evan Talbot when you sing and play your guitar I want to jump your bones!" Kit yelled.

"I just want to jump Rick's bones and remember it!" Kate yelled and the squeeled.

"I'm going to get married!" Kit yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Kate yelled, suddenly getting a strange look on her face.

"Ooh, your pregnant. Bathroom, bathroom!" Kit said, making way for Kate as she bolted.

Kit shot into the bathroom right after Kate. She gathered Kate's hair back and put it up out of her face even as Kate continued to vomit. Kit left the room for a minute and then Kate heard her foot steps on the tile again. As Kate felt another round coming she also felt a cool cloth on the back of her neck. Kate felt really self-conscious having Kit in here while she puked. She heard Kit sit on the counter of the sink and then Kit started to talk as the next round came for Kate.

"You know, they say it's a good sign to have morning sickness. It means that the HGC levels in the blood are high and that's good for a healthy first trimester. The only problem with morning sickness is that it is misleading; it's not always in the morning." Kit said.

Kate was starting to feel like it might be over and she gently sat back against the wall, holding the cool cloth on her neck.

"Feeling a bit better?" Kit asked.

"A bit." Kate said, looking at Kit.

There was a tray with saltine crackers, two water cups and a mug.

Kit stood off the counter and handed her one glass of water.

"Rinse really well." Kit said and Kate did.

"Ok, don't eat it, just hold it in your mouth until it's soggy then spit." Kit said, handing her three. "It helps to quell the excess saliva that gives you that feeling in the first place." Kit said.

Kate had to admit she was right, she was already feeling a bit better.

"I can't wait to have kids, to be pregnant, everything." Kit said.

Kate spit the soggy cracker in the toilet. "You want to do this?" Kate asked, sticking another cracker in her mouth.

"I already have done that, four years of that. I hate it, but I'm used to it and know how to help make it not so bad." Kit said.

Kate spit the second cracker out and it was a little dryer. "I think I'm good." Kate said.

"Mmm, do the third, trust me." Kit said.

Kate figured she knew what she was talking about. Kate had forgotten that Kit said she had done chemo. At that thought, her mouth began to water again and she was glad she had the cracker. When she was sure it was over Kate spit the cracker out.

"Ok, just tiny, tiny sips." Kit said.

When Kate had about a fourth of the water down and staying Kit gave her the mug.

"It's peppermint tea, it'll help." Kit said.

After a few sips Kate felt alright again.

"You feeling like you go lay down?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Kate said, thinking of how to get up without too much motion.

"There's a method, hold on. Give me the cup." Kit put the cup on the counter. "Ok, I'm gonna stand on your toes and hold your hands out." Kit stepped on Kate's feet and crossed her arms, taking Kate's hands and leaning back slightly. Kate started to rise slowly it only took a few seconds for her to be able to stand on her own then.

"That was cool, how'd you learn that?" Kate asked, taking the tea back.

"On chemo, it feels like your bones are on fire, every movement hurts. The less moving and jostling of everything the better. Nurses are pretty awesome you know." Kit said, putting the toilet lid down and hitting the handle before switching the light off behind her.

Kate took the side of the bed closest to the bathroom and lay down gently.

"You think you could just come live with me for, oh, the next eight or so weeks?" Kate asked.

"I could, but I have a wedding." Kit said.

"Oh, yeah, can I just come live with you then?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Kit said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You are always welcome to come and stay for however long you need. However, I think you'd miss your work and Rick." Kit said.

"Ugg, Castle, how am I going to tell him? What if he…" Kate was as she got cut off.

"Kate, he loves you, you love him, and you're having his baby. Even if the first two weren't true, what could he do? The worst is that he'd say that you're on your own in which case, guess what, nothing changes from right now! However, he'd never do that. Just stop thinking about it. You'll know when it's right." Kit said.

"You're right." Kate said, sipping the soothing tea.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think so far? Now that all of this out in the open and out of the way we will be getting back to the lighter side of this story. Thanks for hanging in there with me and Reviews feed my muses, so please click and write! Happy Castleday too!<em>


End file.
